This project has a goal of designing and constructing a high intensity neutron source for cancer therapy. We are in the process of constructing a 10 to the 13th power neutron per second source which will provide 20 rads per minute at an SSD of 125 centimeters. This will be accomplished through the use of a dual plasmatron ion source in the 250 kV accelerator to provide a 15 mA beam of deuterons which will be incident on a differentially pumped tritium gas target. The tritium will be contained at a pressure of less than 10 TORR with a total volume of gaseous tritium of approximately 100 atmos/cc. When not in operation the gaseous tritium will be stored in the form of a uranium tritide.